In the eyes of the protector
by Roxanne410
Summary: I watch you run, as do I. Bidding a soft farewell with my expressions of neutrality and underlying pain. We cross paths. We separate once more. In the eyes of the protector, it is best that you are free. TyKa, RaMa. Kai's point of view of events, from 2000 to passed G-rev.


**In the Eyes of the Protector**

**Chapter 1:**

**Corruption in normality**

**Synopsis: The second my eyes set their gaze on him, my obsession became clear. He was someone I needed to protect… needed to love. Tyson Granger… My biggest Rival, my closest ally and the first person I ever could come to fall for.**

**About the story: The story is a first person in Kai's point of view, going through the story of all three seasons through the most important moments. We all know Tyson's story… what about Kai? The story stretches long past G-revolution and gives closure to the couple like all/most my stories. It begins with Episode one and goes through some of the important episodes and stretches past G revolution. It also includes events in the manga that were not revealed in the anime.**

**WARNING: This story contains Yaoi pairing between TaKa, RaMa as well as yaoi and Yuri relationships throughout. There may be some OOCness if you squint.**

**There are also themes that may upset others, but nothing that will be over the top. **

**Also, I use some Japanese names, but for the most part keep the English just due to habits:**

**Hiruta- Carlos**

**Akira- Andrew etc.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR BEYBLADE though I wish I did. I did however create the story and chapter titles. Please do not use them.**

**Genres: Romance, drama, Hurt and comfort**

**Written in: First person (Kai's point of view) present tense. **

**Settings: Beyblade 2000, V-force, G-revolution and after G-rev**

We are human. Our hearts are corrupted, our minds are blackened with false ideals and our eyes only see what we wish to see. We combat emotional pain with physical, and therefore believe that one wrong shall correct another. I, however, shall never be thrown into the mix of those corrupted animals. I have a sanity about me that seems to be a rarity in this era.

I was just a child when my father left me, and I was raised by my mother. I haven't had the influence of a man since I was just six years of age. It was then that I realized how sick people could be. My family was shattered by a mere toy, a beyblade. I then sought to destroy what striped me away from my father and therefore created the blade sharks.

My father was to be the one who protected me… the one to love me. I am forever without a father, never to know if he still lurks in the shadows of society or if he lays forever cold below the earth. I now only look out for myself and I shall never love again.

Because in my eyes, I am the most sane person on earth.

"Kai." Hiruta calls from below obviously agitated. "Will you stop sitting on your crate pedestal of leadership and get down here?"

"Hn." Whatever. He has no influence over what I do. I am the founder of this gang and if I want to sit on my own, so be it.

"Well okay, king of the warehouse. Ignore me if you'd like, I don't care."

"What do you want?" I ask apathetically, opening my amethyst eyes to catch a glimpse of the pathetic blader that stood below me.

"Have you heard that hotshot… Akira?" Hiruta gloats. "I managed to swipe his blade. Won it fair and square."

"Hm." I lower my head, soon pushing my hands down against the crates to push myself off the crates. I feel the air hugging my body as I jumped, kissing my being and playing with my scarf with its mighty gusts. I land perfectly on one knee, soon to rise and glare at my teammate. "and?" my voice rasps slightly as I raise my head to the metal roof of the area.

"And this stupid blue haired kid challenged me to some stupid battle. He has a pretty sweet bl- Hey!" I began to walk away. I don't know why, but I seem to get a kick out of how aggravated people get when I leave amidst their attempts at conversation. It's hilarious how the actually get angry when I don't listen, even though they know I could care less to begin with.

I continue to walk. I can hear the whisper of the breeze caressing the leaves, and the murmur of a nearby fountain. I never wander aimlessly, only freely. I always have a goal in my mind and as of now, it is to make it through another night alive.

I hear the rubber of my shoes clap against the concrete listening to beat. The lonely sound of the taps reminded me of how isolated I was from society and nothing could feel more fulfilling.

"IN COMING!" a voice shouts as a boy around my age collides head on with me. I plummet to the ground, my arm skidding along the ground below, and the teenage boy falling on top of me. Damn… that hurt.

"What's your problem?!" I growl, checking my left biceps for injuries. And there it was; a huge scrape that had begun to bleed.

"Ah! I'm so sorry. Your arm…" the boy stood up and extended his hand down to me. I can't let him know I need help. I reject his arm and stand up on my own. "Uh…" he says, dumbfounded. "Are you alright?"

"Hn…" I wince slightly from the pain, covering the wound to hide it and partly to distance myself from this stupid kid.

"I'm so sorry! I hope your arm heals soon!" The boy grins at me, allowing his chocolate eyes to meet with mine. "I've got to run, I'll see you around alright?" I sure hope not. And with that, the boy runs away in the direction he was sprinting in to begin with. With that, I stand and hope to regain my dignity. I then move onwards, waiting for my feet to take me somewhere. And after a minute or so, I begin to realize where I am going. A mansion, fluttering waters falling into the fountain, and a haunting silent breeze blowing my scarf to the side slightly. This building, this luxury was what I grew to knew. This mansion is my grandfather's; the least 'home like environment' possible. And so, I enter. I know very well that the mansion is empty, but why does it matter? I'm always alone anyway.

And so here I am: In a mansion with no other soul other than my own. I wish that I could own even just a kitten, but of course not everything can go my way. This loneliness is something I am used to… and in my eyes, perfection lives with me and with me alone.

It only takes a moment for me to open my eyes from a deep sleep to another empty room with none other than the melody of the birds to keep me company. 12:30pm… Figures. I never sleep in. I arise from my bed and pull on my typical outfit. I then move towards my closet to reach for my scarf. I lift it with a slight wince, since my arm is still injured from the idiot from yesterday, and not to mention the deadweight I added to it. I then slip on my gloves which, of course, has more weights embedded in it. With a single routine knot for my scarf, I exit the building to head for the Blade shark's hideout.

"What?!"

"You heard me, Hiruta went to go challenge a kid without permission."

"The blade sharks are never to be reckless… He should have informed me before he went off to make a fool of himself." The blade sharks were to always act under order, not by their own impulse.

I then begin to run…

And run…

Towards the bridge where they said I will find him.

And there he was, defeated; Humiliated with the title of a 'blade shark'. My anger builds up inside watching the boy cheer his victory.

"TYSON! We did it!" The little nerd with glasses jumped with joy. Tyson…? Interesting. I leap down from the ledges allowing the wind lift of my scarf in the process. I watch as my lesser begins to try to run from the group, only to turn around and to be face to face with me.

"K-KAI!" He screams backing up. He begs for mercy in hopes that I will let him go without punishment.

"You are a humiliation to us, Hiruta." I hiss, hoping to sound decently intimidating. And with that, I raise a hand, and smack the worthless beyblader off of his feet. I then turn around in hopes to walk away without question, but of course a voice had to lecture me in the background.

"Is THAT the way you treat your teammate?!" The 'Tyson' boy exclaims, fairly agitated.

"What's your problem?" I growl slightly peering over my shoulder. "He isn't worth my time."

"You think you're such a big shot? What makes you the king of the world? Huh?!" I lift my beyblade from my pocket. Dranzer: my partner, and the only one who has ever truly cared. "So you beyblade too huh? Battle me, kid."

"Kai."

"Whatever!" I usually don't take part in such games, but something about this boy pissed me off. Every little word just angered me. So we take our positions at the dish and rip our beyblades. It doesn't take long before I defeat him… but something just didn't feel right. Either way, I scoffed and left the boy who was currently in dismay. I grab Hiruta and we both walk a silent distance to our hideout.

"You lost, Hiruta?! What a joke!" Some of the blade sharks snicker. I snatched his beyblade from his pocket and ordered for it to be destroyed. Of course, being as I am, I must go through extremes to scare my 'teammates' into obeying the rules of the blade sharks. All it took was a bulldozer and a flick of a switch to drop the ball and the worthless scrap of metal became all the more useless. I heard Hiruta cry out in despair for his destroyed beyblade. I however could care less.

That boy… that blue haired idiot… There was just something about him that bothered me. I won that battle as predicted… Why was I so bothered? Perhaps it was that attitude. That 'never-give-up' attitude that pissed me off to this extent. I have to see him… I have to beat him again to quench this everlasting need for revenge.

"Hey!" I shout, voice echoing through the warehouse. "There's this kid who has information on nearly everything on his laptop. Go get him for me." The little rats obey as they all run out of the hideout in hopes to find the boy. If I had that kids friend, he would surely come looking for him… right? That way, I will be able to defeat him once more, and put an end to this ever-annoying anxiety I have been getting since battling that kid the last time…

**Back to writing fanfics! HELL YEAH! Tyson and Kai ftw 3 Anyway, I'm without my partner this time, as we both got busy with school (I'm in university now for those people who used to follow me.) So I won't be updating this very often, as I was super busy. I wrote this one day I just didn't post it. So Let me just quickly tell you my plans for this story. I hope to go main event to main event, as some chapters will be shorter than others. Eventually, I should reach until the end of G-rev, where I will be concluding the story shortly thereafter (The story stretches a little farther beyond G-Rev) **

**So really quickly tomorrow or tonight, I will upload an announcement on 'who knew' regarding the story, as Crystal and I rarely get to hang out, and when we do we would rather do other things. We may get back to writing the last few chapters, but We'll have to see **

**Thanks guys! Let me know what you think of this more serious story! **


End file.
